Wishing Time Would Stop
by JBPones
Summary: Maitlyn "Then why, Mitchie?" She asked me. "Because I love you." I answered while the rain poured down on us.
1. Blogs

AN: Okay, I have no idea where Caitlyn is from, so I randomly picked Chicago. And then I don't remember if they said where Mitchie is from, so I randomly picked Tallahassee, because it's in Florida...and Florida rocks!

I love writing Camp Rock fics. There's no background info on the characters. You can twist their past into anything you want. You have so much creative freedom, and with Caitlyn, you have the world.

Mitchie's POV

--

**Wishing Time Would Stop**

**Chapter 1 - Blogs**

Blog. A personal entry written by someone to share with the world. Or, as I might call it, my new addiction. I've been surfing the web for random blogs that I've spent pointless hours reading. Yeah, my life rocks.

Ever since I left Camp Rock, I've been counting the days until I could go back. Until I could be out in the musically filled air. Until I was with all the new and great friends I'd made. Until I could see _her_ face again.

I no longer called Caitlyn by her name, not even when I was just talking to myself, which I've been doing way too much of lately. So, I stick with _her_. It's not polite, it's not rude. It's simple. A perfectly suitable pronoun.

My one and only friend at school, Sierra, is the only one that knows about my crush on _her_. I didn't drop a name yet, just the _her _part. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but Caitlyn (I only used her name when the ever perfect _her _wasn't allowed by english rules) had promised to come visit me. If she does, I don't want Sierra to blurt out my feelings accidently. She had a history about that. But like they'd ever meet. I'm just saying, paranoid for no reason.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when my computer began to hum louder then usual, it's way of telling me I'd been on for too long and it needed a break. Sissy.

"Please, just let me read her new blog." I whispered to the machine as I clicked on _her _newest blog entry. Yes, not only do I talk to myself, and the random unfortunate animal, but non-living things as well. I'm just so full of surprises! Great, I even talk sarcastically to myself. I should see a shrink.

A smile came to my lips as _her_ newest entry finally popped up on the old monitor. It was a long one, my smile grew wider. I loved reading her blogs. She doesn't know I read them though. It's something I never mentioned to her, and that she never said anything about to me. I'd found her myspace (too quickly, apparently I've turned into a computer geek) and immediatly began to read all of her entries from the past.

That was nearly three months ago. It's October now, and the only thing on my calendar is Halloween. It was circled with a big red sharpie and had a smiley face in it's box.

As the computer began to hum even louder, I let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, don't die on me yet. Just give me a minute." Like the thing would listen to me. It hasn't in the past, and I doubt it will now.

Hey everyone!

Okay, so today in the wonderful world of Caitlyn...yeah, I'm working on a better title...anyways, today I've been like, so bored! I've got absolutely nothing to do in this stupid town. Who knew Chicago would be so boring?

Any who...my dad has to go on a "business trip" to Hawaii, so I'm stuck with my stupid mom for the next few months. But wait, it gets sooo much better. She's decided to home school me. Yeah, that'll go over well. She said that it'll be better while we get ready to move to where ever we're going this time.

This will be the seventh time I've moved in the past four years. Is that at all normal? Ugh, I think we're going some where south because she keeps saying I need to get clothes for warmer weather. Maybe if I'm lucky we won't move back to Alabama. No offense to that wonderful state, but I've got some bad memories with our country cousins down there.

Anyways, like I was saying, I've moved six times in the past four years. From oldest to most recent it's: Idaho, New York, Georgia, Alabama, California, and the wonderful Chicago. Yeah, my mom can't stand to be in the same state for too long.

I swear, she has issues and needs to see a doctor. If you've ever met my mother, then you know why I'm not her biggest fan. Compared to my older brother, she hates me. My mom never wanted a girl, she wanted another boy. One to match her perfect first born. I don't even know what's so special about Fred. He's just another preppy suck up slash teacher's pet. He's such a tattletale.

Well, I think I've complained enough for one day. Check back later (if my awesome blogging skills didn't put you to sleep) for another update in the wonderful world of Caitlyn. Yeah, I'll be brainstorming a new title...

Caitlyn :)

I mixture of emotions filled my body as I closed up the browser and shut down the computer that sounded like it was about to explode. I was happy that she had updated. I was sad about the moving deal. Would she be moving even farther away from me? I felt sad for herbecause of her dad's "business trip" and the home schooling thing.

In an earlier blog entry from her she'd talked about how her parents were having some problems and they constantly woke her up in the middle of the night with their fighting and yelling. As I imagined what it must feel like to know you're parents aren't happy and are most likely going to spilt up, I felt extremely lucky. My parents never fought, about anything. They never got into arguements.

As the computer's hum died out and the room's odd silence surrounded me I stood from the cold metal chair. I glanced around my messy room and the window caught my eye. I walked slowly over to the open gateway to the outside world.

I poked out my head and a nice breeze gently swept my hair across my face. I squinted against the sunlight and looked out at the street where a group of young boys were playing street hockey. I recognized one of them as the next door neighbors son, Carl. He was playing goalie for one of the teams and was wearing a lop sided skate boarding helmet.

I turned my attention across the street to Miss Vincent who was checking her mail. If I'm being totally honest, the women is a complete skank. Already in her late twenties, she has a different man over at her house every weekend. I can't understand why, but with a body like hers, it's obvious _how_.

I took one final deep breath of the fresh air and then stuck my head back inside while shutting and locking the window. I'm still not sure why I lock my second floor window, but I do it out of habit I guess.

"Mitchie!" I heard my mother call from down stairs. I slowly made my way to the door and cracked open wide enough for me to stand in the doorway and shout out, "Yes?"

"Me and your father are heading out to the store! You need anything?" She asked while appearing at the foot of the stairs.

I gave her a polite smile and replied, "Just make sure you bring back some type of cheese product."

"Oh, how could I forget?" She asked sarcastically while holding up the shopping list for me to see. I had written CHEESE in large letters across the front.

"Knowing you, you'll find a way." I laughed.

"Even though you're probably right, we've really got to get going." My dad chuckled as he walked past me and jogged down the stairs. When he reached the bottom my mom gave him a playful shove and then began to talk about something entirely off topic.

I sighed and turned back towards my room. Before I even decided on something to do I heard my mom yell up the stairs, "Bye, sweetie! We'll be back soon!"

"Bye!" I called out the still open door. I listened to the front door open and close, followed by the sound of the car starting and pulling out of the driveway.

As I was choosing on whether to go down stairs and watch TV while eating some type of junk food, or to try and write a new song while eating some type of junk food, I heard the all too scary ringtone that was my phone.

I scrambled over to my nightstand where the phone was currently placed, and picked it up. Thankfully I had caller ID and it had become a habit to check it before answering the incoming call. The name Shane was staring up at me.

I didn't really want to talk to him. I haven't seen him since the break up on the last day of camp, it was something I didn't like to think about. I pondered on whether to just chunk the phone at the wall, when the phone beeped signaling that the call had been directed to a message.

"Hey, Mitchie. It's Shane." Duh. "Well, I guess I just wanted to talk to you. I miss having you around. I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you in forever." I wonder why. Take a hint popstar. "So, uh, just call me back when you get this. Bye." The line went dead.

Wow. I was half expecting some kind of long detailed story about him and his new famous girlfriend, blondie-what's-her-face. As the phone beeped to show that I had I missed call, I flipped it open and immediatly deleted Shane's message.

"Don't expect me to call you." I muttered while closing the phone. Yay, now I'm talking to people who aren't even in the same room as me, much less the same State, and now that I think about it, the same Country due to the Connect 3 Eurpean tour. Great.

I tossed my phone towards my bed and before it even made a thud, signaling that it had indeed missed the bed and landed on the floor, the stupid ringtone was loudly ringing again. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the phone. I stared down at it as the ringtone began to replay its self.

Was Shane determined to talk to me? Maybe he was having a bad hair day.

I slowly bent down and picked up the old useless phone and flipped it open while pressing it against the side of my face.

"Hello?" I asked, a little more irratated then I thought I was.

"Mitchie?" This was not Shane's voice. This voice sounded concerned at my tone, it sounded lighter and more meaning full then Shane's, it sounded like heaven.

"Caitlyn?" I asked, half in disbelief, half in pure joy. I quickly pulled the phone back and checked the Caller Id. Her name beemed up at me. I bit my lip to keep the girly scream from leaving my body.

"Are you okay? You sound a little funny." She asked while I noted the worry in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, fine. I just, uh...Shane." The words came out faster and less understandable then I would have liked. Even though my words confused me, she seemed to get the point.

"The popstar still bugging you?" She knowingly asked. I heard something like echoed footsteps through the phone. Maybe she walking and talking, much like myself.

"Yeah, but, uh...it's fine._ I'm _fine." I tried to get the point across. I hated how she could always make my mind turn on me like this. Whenever she caught me off guard, much like right now, my mouth and brain couldn't cooperate.

"Oh, okay." She didn't seemed convinced but dropped the subject anyways.

"So, do you need me so bad that you're willing to give up cookies for a month for me, or are you just calling to see if Shane Gray had caused me mental damage yet?" I smiled at my own words. One point for me, zero for her!

"Are you kidding? I'd give up cookies for a decade to be with you right now." My brain froze. She'd give up cookies for ten years...to be with me. That's a lot of cookies. Okay, one point for the idiot, a billion and twelve for her for making my stupid brain turn to mush. "I miss you so much!" She complained into the phone. My heart soared at this.

"Looks like you're gonna have to visit me just like you promised." I smiled. "Because I've missed you, too." More then she'll even know.

"We'll have to hold off the wonderful dream for a while. My mom is moving us again, and guess what? She's decided to home school me." I could hear her sad tone clearly. So much that it made me angry at her mother for putting her through this pain.

"Wow, that sucks." I sadly commented, trying to make it sound like I didn't already know all that. "Do you know where you're going yet?" I mentally kicked myself. She hadn't told me personally that she didn't know where she was moving to. What if she found out I've been reading her blogs? For some reason, the idea scared me. Reading her blogs was like reading her diary. I couldn't stop, but was afraid of getting busted any second. A wave of guilt overcame me.

"Actually, my mom just told me like two seconds ago." She answered, either she didn't notice about my almost spill, or she didn't care enough to pursue the thought. "She's been keeping it a secret." She continued, her voice a little distant and distracted.

"So, where to?" I proposed, eager to know if Caitlyn was moving around the world or not.

"Florida." Caitlyn sighed. I could hear the sound of a zipper. She must be packing up for the move. "Which part do you live in?" She asked, suddenly remembering that I lived in the Sunshine State.

"Uh, Tallahassee..." I trailed off, blinded by the fact that Caitlyn wasn't moving to China. She was moving to Florida. My state. My sunny orange infested state that belonged to old people escaping the cold, Spring Break college students, political jokes by the heaps, hurricanes, and tourists. Yep, Florida's got it all.

"Oh my god!" I jumped, literally, and dropped the phone at her sudden out burst. I dropped to my knees, my heart still shaking like crazy and picked up the phone with nervous hands.

"What?! What happened!?" Should I call 911? The FBI? The secret service? Men in Black?!

"That's where we're moving!!" She shreiked into the phone, I had to hold it away from my ear so I wound't go deaf.

"What?!" I shouted into the phone.

"Oh my god!" She repeated, her voice still sounding like a toddler at Disney World. Yeah, Florida has that too, suckers!

"Tell me this isn't some joke, I swear, I will fly to Chicago and kill you myself!" I yelled into the phone. I stood up, a rush of excitement flowing through me, pumping in my veins. I jumped up and down (and fell only to get up and continue my jumping).

"This is so cool! We could be neighbors!" She laughed into the phone. Without a second thought I ran to the window and searched for For Sale signs everywhere. I was disapointed to find none.

"Mitchie? Are you still breathing?" Caitlyn asked through her giggles.

"No! This is too awesome!" I shouted into the phone, pulling myself away from the window. "When are you moving?"

"In a few days." She answered, calming down a bit...or a lot. I was still bouncing at the idea. Caitlyn...in my state...no...in my city.

"Wow, talk about a..." I was cut off when I heard someone yelling through the phone. A frown came to my face when I realized it was her mom. She was yelling at her for some reason I couldn't hear. It was muffled. She must have her hand over the phone.

I could hear Caitlyn pleading about something with her. I could hear the scared tone she had. I was immediatly overwhelmed by the situation. Her mom began to yell again, words I couldn't make out. I could, however, hear the occasional mention of Caitlyn's name, and the ever too easily said curse word.

It was silent for a minute and I was tempted to see if she had hung up on me when I heard her voice again.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, but I have to go." It was quick and quiet. She was whispering. Why was she whispering in her own house, which is where I guessed she was. The line went dead.

I stood there, staring at my wall, the phone still glued to my ear. I replayed Caitlyn's nervous whisper in my mind. Her voice had sounded kinda shaky. Was she crying? My stomach felt empty all of a sudden. The small hunger that had once lived in it, was long gone.

After what seemed like an hour of standing in the middle of my room like a moron, I dropped the phone. It fell on the ground with thud and I didn't bother to pick it up, or even close it.

With a zombie like fashion, I walked out of my room and down stairs and fell onto the couch. I turned on the television and without a second thought about what I was doing I began to cry. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what happened.

The thoughts of her scared voice, the yelling, the sudden pain in my stomach. It all made me so upset that I couldn't control my emotions. After the last few tears of pain left my eyes, the tears of joy began to flow. She was coming here, to Florida. She would be here in a few days. I could see her then. I could talk to her in person. I could comfort her. It would all be okay.

As I wiped away the tears, I started to focus on the TV. Spongebob was always my life saver. No matter how stupid the episode was, or how wrong and pointless the message was, it always made me smile and laugh. My favorite character was Patrick, the starfish.

Once my mind had been completely taken over by the show, I felt the hunger return to me. I didn't want to get up from my spot on the couch, so I just sat there. I watched the commercials with an intense stare. Before long, I was fast asleep. I became lost in my dreams. But thankfully they weren't nightmares. My dreams were always good ones, because ever since I met _her_ at Camp Rock, she's all I dream about.

--

AN: So, should this be continued? Whatcha think? It took my like, an hour to decide on a title for this story :P


	2. Big Orange Moving Truck

AN: I looove this chapter. It's so awesome, it doesn't even need fancy big words to make it seem all cool and...awesome :)

--

**Chapter 2 - Big Orange Moving Truck**

"Mitchie!"

My eyes flew open as the sound of the front door opening combined with my mother's yelling woke me.

"Yes?" My voice was shaky and layered with sleep. How long had I been out? I sat up on the couch and searched for a clock. I stood up, half my brain still asleep, the other wide awake.

"Mitchie?" My mom asked, worry in her voice as she turned the corner to see me. Grocery bags in both arms. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, fine mom." I tried to steady my voice. "I just, uh, fell asleep on the couch. You woke me up."

"I thought I told you to stop staying up so late!" She called over her shoulder while disapearing into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied while watching my dad carry in an arm load of food and stuff.

"You know, there's this thing called helping." He smiled while walking past me.

"On it." I sighed while walking out to the car.

Once the car had fully been unloaded of grocery stuff, I headed up towards my room. When I was safely inside the comforting room that I called mine, I plopped down onto my computer chair, still sleepy.

I yawned and turned on the ancient computer that buzzed out a grunt. I waited for the monitor to slowly create a picture, yawning several times in the process. Pretty soon my bladder started to complain.

I slowly made my way to hall and then to bathroom. When I returned to my room, and therefore to the computer, another yawn escaped my mouth. Darn it, maybe mom was right.

I sat at the computer chair and immediatly went blog hunting. It had become a habit of mine. As soon as I got online any more I was looking to see who had updated their blogs. Usually I was disapointed, no one ever uploaded anything new more then once a week any more.

A smile made it's way to by face when I saw that some one had put in a new entry. The down side was that it was Shane. A sigh escaped my lips, followed by another yawn. Ugh! Why was I so tired? I didn't stay up too late last night. One in the morning isn't late...not for me...maybe a few years ago it would've been, but not now. I silently thanked God that it was Saturday, that way I could sleep in tomorrow and maybe loose the constant yawning I suddenly adopted.

"Good greif." I whispered to the computer as Shane's blog loaded up. I'd never seen an entry so long from Shane. His usual blog was only a few sentences long, and he always talked about how many awards he'd just won at some award show and he sometimes used the space for thanking his fans. But this one seemed different.

Hey guys. It's been great these past few weeks, over here in Europe for the Connect 3 Love Tour. It's beautiful, and if you've never been here, then you should definately visit some time soon.

As you might have noticed the rumors going around about me and our opening act dating, I'd just like to say that they are not true. I'm still single, so no worries.

But to talk about something that matters, I won both the categories I was nominated for (Pop/Rock Hottie & Best Hair) at the Pop And Rock Honors. It will air tomorrow night at seven, so be sure to watch. And to let you in on the big surprise, Connect 3 is the special guest. We perform our newest hit for everyone. Be sure to watch, record, then watch again.

Shane Gray.

I let out a laugh. Shane was never good at keeping secrets. I closed up his blog, not even bothered that he had denied the dating rumors with their opening act, blondie-what's-her-face. Even though I couldn't remember her name, I still hated her.

I continued my search for another blog to read, but didn't come across any other new ones. I was about to let out a disapointed sigh, but a yawn came out instead.

"Okay!" I gave in, getting off the chair and then walking over to my bed where I fell onto it. I was out in seconds.

The next two days went by faster then expected. I still haven't heard anything from Caitlyn since the phone call and her last blog.

I tapped my pencil against my desk. I hate school. It's a nightmare and hell wrapped into one evil prison. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but who cares. You know I'm right.

"So don't forget about your homework tonight." The teacher finished a lecture I hadn't been listening to. The bell rang shortly after he sat down behind his ugly brown desk. I stood up and gathered my things, eager to get home.

As I walked to my locker, a familar voice began to talk next to me. I didn't bother looking up to see Sierra, I knew it was her. No one else would be talking to Messed Up Mitchie. I hate nicknames. I thoust about all the times people had called me that as I kept my eyes on the floor in front of me.

"So, like I was saying earlier, I don't get why Mr. Cup has to be such a big dummy. He's the worst teacher in this school. I bet a monkey could teach AP History better then him." She babbled on while I stopped at locker number 129. I turned the combination and opened it up.

She continued to tell me about her grudge against Mr. Cup while I grabbed the books I needed. I stuffed into my small backpack and slung it over my shoulders as she switched subjects.

"Okay, I've put up with it for as long as I can without asking. What's wrong?" She sounded annoyed and worried at the same time. That's something I like about Sierra. She didn't ask you what's up in your life every ten seconds. She gave me my space until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Nothing worth being this tired over." I confessed while shutting my locker.

"Like what?" She asked in a casual tone. Another thing to like about Sierra, she wasn't pushy or demanding.

"_Her._" I quietly answered while beginning my walk to the school's nearest exit point. I needed fresh air. I needed to leave this cruel place. I needed to get away from the school as soon as possible, I had a headache from the forced learning.

"Oh." Sierra whispered while following me out two wide doors. I embraced the air with a small smile. "Still no word about what happened with the phone conversation?"

"Not one." I answered, trying hard not to show how much it bothered me. She saw right through my act.

"Maybe you should try calling her. Maybe she's waiting for _you _to be the one to call, instead of the other way around." She suggested while slipping a peice of gum into her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm just too stupid to put up with." I replied, knowing that Sierra would be kicked into extreme compliment mode. I didn't care though. My thoughts were miles and miles away from the sidewalk we were on.

After we reached her street and I said bye, I realized that she might be right. What if Caitlyn was waiting on me to call first? But why? Why would she be scared to call me? Was she afraid that I had some how got freaked out by the last call? Ugh, this was too insignificant to be complicated.

As I turned onto the second to last street away from my home, I barely noticed the moving truck sitting in driveway on my left. I walked right past the For Sale sign that was crossed out and now read, Sold! It didn't click until I had walked completely past the house and the huge orange moving truck.

I stopped walking when I heard that soft as silk voice. The lightest, purest voice I'd ever heard in my life. _Her_ voice.

I slowly turned around to see a beautiful one story home. It was painted white and had flowers and trees all around it. The grass was green as can be and evenly cut. But even though all this beauty could make someone stop and stare, the only thing I was staring at was the beautiful brown eyed girl walking out of the house. She was talking to rather large man in overalls. I figured he was one of the movers.

I couldn't move, or speak, and when the overalls guy looked up and saw me standing there with my mouth open, he must of said something to Caitlyn because she spun around locked onto my gaze.

"Mitchie!" She shreiked and came flying at me. I still couldn't move, and with that look on her face, I definately couldn't talk. A lump the size of a loaf of bread was stuck in my throat.

Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the biggest hug I've ever recieved. She was giggling like crazy, and as my arms robotically wrapped around her tiny waist I realized I too was laughing.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she stepped back, one hand still on my arm. My facial expression hadn't changed much and she laughed even harder at me. My mouth was open, my eyes were huge, and my cheeks flushed from her touching me.

"Wow." I breathed as her smile shined at me.

"You can stop jumping and screaming any time now." She sarcastically teased my statue like figure. I mentally slapped myself and then fixed my face into one of pure joy. She laughed and then hugged me again.

"I can't believe it! I mean I knew I'd see you sometime soon, but I had no idea it'd be this soon!" She confessed while stepping back again and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was walking home from school." I must sound like an idiot. That didn't make much sense to the conversation. God, Torres, pull it together!

"I kinda figured that with the backpack and all." She smiled while glancing back at the house. "So you live close by?"

"Yeah, like one street over." I smiled. One street away from her. Not just the same state. Not just the same city. But one street away. Less then a three minute walk away. Away from her. Three minutes away from the girl of my dreams.

"This is too cool, I can't believe how lucky we got on this." She informed me while glancing back at the house again. Was she looking for something? Someone?

"Yeah, I mean, this is so...awesome!" So what, my vocabulary isn't as great as it could be. Sue me.

"Yeah!" She agreed, looking over her shoulder for a third time.

"Waiting for something to explode?" I asked while letting out a small laugh.

She smiled back at me, the nervous shine in her eyes fading. "Knowing my mom, yeah."

"Speaking of your mom..." I was going to try and ask about the phone call, but she seemed to tense up and I quickly changed my plan. "I've never met her. Do I get finally get to see where you get your hottness from?" Wow, I didn't know I could flirt. Wait...I just flirted with Caitlyn...who am I?

"Um...I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Caitlyn blushed. I made her blush. Me. Mitchie. Or is this really me?

"Why not? You had to have gotten your awesome-ness from someone, right? Or is it true that you're really the offspring of some kind of angel?" Good God! I must have been obducted by aleins in my sleep. She blushed a deeper shade of red and turned to look at the house one last time.

"Um, maybe later. I've got finish...unpacking and stuff." She smiled. "I'll call you later, okay? You have to show me around town."

"I'll be waiting for that call." I promised while taking a step backwards and smiling at her.

"I'll be waiting for the tour." She countered while flashing me her Caitlyn-tastic smile.

"Oh, trust me, it'll blow your mind. You'll be wanting more before it's even over." I smirked while spinning around and heading home. Maybe I was just getting my hopes up, but I could have sworn she was flirting back in her own way.

Now the only the problem, what the hell am I gonna do with this tour of the city crap? I get lost in my own backyard! Oh well, time to brainstorm. Off to the lair!

--

AN: Off to the thinking chamber! XD


	3. Tour

AN: There's some Maitlyn in this, don't worry. But you get to meet Fred too. I like Fred.

--

**Chapter 3 - Tour **

I sat in seventh period waiting for the bell to ring. It was going so slow that it must know I've been waiting all day to see her. To give her the amazing tour I promised.

But no worries about where we were going. I had spent all afternoon yesterday planning it. I made every choice wisely, I took in every possible out come and considered every side track. By how much I know Caitlyn, I'm expecting she'll be bored most of the time, but you never know. She's full of surprises just waiting to pop out and kill me.

As my eyes followed the deadly slow seconds hand on the clock, the teacher continued to talk on about some stupid exam we were having next month. I didn't care. I was too focused on the present. On what really mattered. Making her happy.

I had already put away all my stuff into my backpack, and I'd anticipated this teacher giving me homework so I already had the book in my bag. I was set to run straight out the door and to her house. _Her house_. My mind froze on those words.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the shrill sound of the bell ringing. I jumped from my seat and was about to take off like a jumbo jet, but Mrs. Ericson had other plans.

"Mitchie? Can I see you for a mintute?" Ugh! So close.

I bit my bottom lip, sighed, then turned to see her sitting at her desk staring at me. Her long blond hair was curving around her face. Her wrinkles showed up in the light and her artifically white teeth were giving me a small smile.

"Yes?" I quietly asked, taking a careful step closer as the room became empty. I was even more nervous now. I hated being singled out.

"I've noticed that lately you've been a little out of it." Out of it? Oh crap, she must think I've started doing drugs.

"I've been really tired the past few days." Maybe this will shut her up. I got places to go, people to see.

"Maybe you should try going to bed a little earlier tonight." God, now she just sounds like my mom.

"I've already tried doing that, Mrs. Ericson." I tried to sound nice and polite even though I was ready to scratch her eyes out.

"Is there anything else going on? Something at home, with your friends...maybe if you talked about it things might get a little better." She suggested, putting on her fake I-care-about-you look. "You can trust me with anything."

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. There's no problem with me, with my family, with my friends..." I trailed off at the sound of saying the word friends. It was plural. That means more then one. I've never been able to say that before.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." She reminded me, looking down at a stack of papers.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" I asked, glancing at the clock. Caitlyn'd be expecting me to show up any second now. Crap.

"Mitchie...this isn't about some boy is it? I completely understand if it's some type of low self esteem problem you have. Don't worry about boys. They'll come around, because you're a beautiful and sweet young girl." She gave me a small smile.

"What?" I asked in shock, my voice rising. "You think my problem is that I can't get a boyfriend? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You have no right to assume that!" I stomped towards her, pulling a picture out of my backpack. "And for your information..." I tossed the photo of myself and Shane smiling like total goof balls at the camera on her desk. "I dated the one of the most famous teenage boys in history. I don't need you telling me any of that crap about low self esteem issues."

I was getting detention for this. There's no way around it.

As soon as she'd stared at the picture long enough, I'd snatched it back and turned to the door. She didn't say a word so I just kept walking, my heart about to explode.

Once I was safely away from the school I tried to calm my breathing. I still had the picture in my hands and tried to focus on it. Shane had his arm around my shoulder, and I was blushing at how close his face was to mine. We were facing the camera, but only Shane was looking into it. I was staring over the camera at who was taking the photo. Caitlyn.

I slipped the tattered picture back into my bag and took a left onto Caitlyn's street. She was the first house on the left. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. I noticed that instead of the ugly orange moving truck, there was a beat up black minivan in the drive.

I was standing right in front of the white door. I stared at the golden door knob. I took in another deep breath and then knocked lightly on the door.

As if she'd been right next to it, the door swung open revealing Caitlyn. My hand was still in the air and I smiled as she rushed out the door and closed it without making a sound.

"Come on." She whispered while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the sidewalk.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked when we had stopped moving. Her hand was still holding mine and when I looked down to make sure I wasn't dreaming, she pulled her hand away and a blush reached her cheeks.

"Oh, um...my mom was napping. I didn't want to wake her up." She gave me a smile and a light chuckle that might have sounded nervous if I weren't so focused on her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, okay." I decided to drop it at that. "Well, I just have to drop off my bag at my house, which happens to be the first stop on our adventure."

"Then why are we still here? I can't wait to see the Torres' Household." She laughed while linking arms with me and walking down the sidewalk.

"Actually, it's that way." I pointed the other direction.

"Oh." She smiled while turning us around and speeding off towards my house.

When we got there I opened the door, expecting it to be spotless like I'd made it this morning, but boy was I wrong.

There was a trail of flour leading from the front door into the kitchen. I could hear my mom yelling about something and my dad grunting in pain.

I stood in the doorway, Caitlyn by my side, scared to go any further. Of course my parents wait until I bring the most important person in my life over to start acting like idiots.

I took one step forward, Caitlyn following me, and watched as the my dad came flying out of the kitchen and out the front door. He ran to the hose and turned it out, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He poured the running water all over his face, missing his tongue completely.

My mom was right behind him, yelling about how she had told him the cookies were too hot to eat. I sighed while watching them hose down my dad.

"Parents." I whined while turning back to the house. I grabbed Caitlyn's hand and began to pull her up the stairs. My stomach got this weird feeling in it as our hands stayed together even when we reached the top of the stairs and walked into my room. Only then, did I let go of her hand.

I threw my backpack onto my bed, the sound of pencils rolling around came from it as it landed with a small thud.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she examined my room with a smile. I pretended to be interested in pulling a book out of my bag and then setting it on my desk next to my computer.

"This is awesome." She commented when I turned to face her. "Even the fact that he's on your wall." She giggled while pointing to a picture of Shane that I'd gotten out of a magizine months and months ago.

"That was put up long before my Shane days." I explained while looking at his smug face. "And so was that one...and that one." I pointed to my two Connect 3 posters that were hidden by other band's posters.

"You like these guys?" She asked with a curious tone as she gently brushed her fingertips on a poster. It had a pretty famous rock band on it. Well, maybe not rock...more like alternative...but whatever. Call it what you want.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites." I admitted while moving right next to her, my eyes on her hand that was still touching the poster.

"I like them, too." She smiled. "I guess there's more to learn about you every day."

"You have no idea." I agreed while biting my lip. She gave me a look but then dropped it when she realized how close our faces were. She turned away, a blush on her cheeks.

"We better get started on our tour before it gets too late." She suggested while taking a step towards the door.

"Oh, right." I had totally forgotten about that.

As we made our way down the stairs, my mom and my soaking wet dad were walking towards the kitchen.

"Water fight?" I teased as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"No. Your father's just a big dummy!" My mom laughed while carefully hitting him with the towel she was holding.

"There's a good thing for you to know. Always listen to your mom." He chuckled while walking into the kitchen.

"Right, well, we're leaving. I'll be back later." I promised while turning towards the door. Eager to get started. But of course my plan was yet again foiled.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn! I didn't see you come in." My mom smiled and shook Caitlyn's hand.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Torres." She smiled politely.

"Oh, none of that. Call me Connie." She giggled.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Caitlyn confessed.

"It's okay. You girls have fun, and stay out of trouble!" She pointed a finger at me.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about mom." I smirked.

"Well then who am I suppose to worry about?" She asked in a mocking tone.

I pointed to the kitchen, and right on cue my dad started yelping in pain. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Still hot!"

My mom rolled her eyes gave Caitlyn a smile before turning for the kitchen and then starting to yell at my dad for being stupid again.

We both laughed while walking out the door and off to the sidewalk.

"Where to first?" She asked as we started walking south.

"I was thinking I could show you my favorite shop in town." I smiled.

"Shopping? Oh boy, that sounds like loads of fun." She sarcastically replied, with a small smile.

"Chill out. I have a feeling you'll like this place." I grinned at her.

"Chill out? I could use that, it's like a bazillion degrees out here." She fanned herself.

"Welcome to Florida." I laughed. "But it probably only feels so warm to you, because when you combine the sun and your body, you get smoking hot."

Who the hell just said that? It sure wasn't me! I would never have the guts to say that...would I?

I smirked at my sudden burst of courage but it dropped to a frown when I realized she had stopped walking. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I don't how they do it in Chicago, but down here we have to keep moving to get to were we want to go." I laughed as her red cheeks toned down a notch. She seemed to be having an internal battle with herself. I was about to ask her if she was okay but she took a deep breath and started walking again.

Okaaaaaaaaaaay.

"Anyhoo..." I started and paused to see if she was even listening. She was staring at the ground, but she was paying attention to me. "After we go to the coolest shop in the whole sunny state of Florida, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Like who?" She nervously asked.

"Like my only friend in this place..." I confessed while looking the other way. I turned back to look at her, but was shocked to see her looking sad and hurt. "Until now." I smiled at her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Now, I have a big shocking number of two friends!"

"Wow, you're moving on up." She giggled.

"Yep, pretty soon I'll own this whole city." I laughed while tilting my head to the side and pondering on what it would be like to be popular. I waved away the thought and focused on Caitlyn. "What about you? Were you the prom queen back in Chicago?"

"Are you kidding? No way, I was the out cast. No one understood me, and the ones that did hang around me, only did it because they know I have connections with Tess Tyler...or _had_ connections." She replied like I was crazy.

"What? Are those kids blind? Look at you!" I grinned while taking her in from head to toe for effect. She blushed again, it was so cute, and I continued, "But that doesn't matter, because if they were blind it would have been no question for you to win. You're the nicest, coolest, awesomest..." I began to ramble out every good (that just happened to be true) adjective I could while turning to watch my feet.

"Okay, stop before I faint with the love I'm feelin' right now." She joked.

"Trust me, there could be so much more love then this." I smirked while walking a little faster then her. She seemed a little shocked at my words and stayed quiet.

"More?" She asked, more to herself then me.

"Oh yeah." I tried to keep it sarcastic. "You'd just blow up with all the ooey gooey love I've got stored up for you."

"I bet it's got nothing on my ooey gooey storage." She laughed while catching up to me.

"Maybe we should have a love fight later." I giggled at the thought.

"Before or after you quit the compliment crap." She teased while watching a jogger and her poodle run by us as we entered the more urban side of town.

"I can't stop until I've said everything I can, and if it's about you, we'll be here for a few centuries." I smiled while looking the other way.

"Does that mean the insults will start pouring down on me any second?" She giggled.

"If you want." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, I wanna hear the dark side of Mitchie." She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, for one, you're too smart." I started and she busted out laughing in relief that I wasn't actually going to start yelling all the things I hate about her. Really, I can't think of anything. Everything she does just makes me love her more. Every little flaw makes her more and more special to me. It sucks beyond words.

"Anything else?" She asked when I had got sidetracked by my own thoughts.

"I was trying to think of more...but I nothing else comes to mind." I confessed while giving her a little bit more of a serious look. She blushed...but didn't say anything.

"We're here." I stopped without warning and turned into a colorful store.

"A hippie shop? You brought me to hippie shop?" She whispered so the man with the large beard behind the counter wouldn't hear her as we walked further in.

"Harsh words, Gellar." I commented with a light, almost giddy, attitude. "I like to think of it as more of a place to get away. I know everyone up in here. It's my home away from home. If I could live here, I would. This where all my _amazing_ clothes come from. They've got shirts, shorts, pants, hoodies, belts, purses, head bands, sunglasses...basically they've got everything you could ever need."

"Wow." She muttered while checking out some of the vintage-ish shirts. "You're right, I would so live here."

"Told you." I laughed while staring at a rack of hats. I've looked at every clothing item in this place, but they always seem better the more I look at them.

"Mitchie!" A too-high-pitched-voice-for-a-man shouted out my name. I turned around to smile at him.

"Otto!" I shreiked as he skipped over to meet me, and I mean skipped. Like a little five year old pig tail wearing girl. Sometimes Otto was too obvious. "Okay, I didn't think it was possible...but you just made yourself twice as gay."

"Finally! You have no idea how long I've been trying to do that." He let out a nasally high pitched giggle.

"Any idea where Sierra is? She's suppose to meet us here." I questioned while looking over at the wall of rainbow. That's what I call it. It's just a wall with a bunch of gay pride stuff on it. From supporting gay rights, to a rainbow tee that says, 'I'm scared of homophobics.'

"Naw, but I'm sure she'll turn up after you leave like she always does." He sighed while eyeing Caitlyn. "So, who's the new blood?"

"Oh, right. This it my friend Caitlyn Gellar." I grinned while grabbing Caitlyn's arm and pushing her hand right in Otto's face. He shook it without hesitation and I lowered her arm, my hand still holding onto it firmly.

"Like, omg! Do I need to go get the camera, because I feel like I'm meeting a movie star!" He jumped up and down like a little star struck girl. "Mitchie never shuts up about you, I think I know more about you then you know yourself!"

She blushed but forced out a smile. "As much as that sounds like a compliment, it still freaks me out...a lot."

I immediatly stepped forward, a little in front of Caitlyn, in a protective fashion.

"Did that new necklace we liked come in yet?" I asked to distract him.

"You know, I meant to call them about that. I'll get right on it!" He shreiked while running off to the counter that Cliff, the dude with the facial hair, was still standing behind.

"Tell me he didn't emotionally scar you for life." I flipped around to see her still blushing.

"You talk about me a lot?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh..." Damn you Otto. "Y-yeah." I couldn't think of a single flirty or sarcastic thing to say.

"Good...because I talk about you a lot, too. You can ask my dorky brother, he's fed up with hearing about you." She giggled to herself while running her fingers across a thin graphic tee. It was my turn to blush.

"What do you say about me?" I asked with a smirk. "Do you tell him about how funny I am? How awesome I am? How totally cute I am?" I began to walk closer to her and she backed up without thinking about it. Pretty soon I had her cornered. Our faces inches apart. "How _sexy _I am?"

As my brain completely shut down from how close we were, I could feel her breath on my lips. Her rosy cheeks sent heat waves my way. Her big brown eyes were focused on my lips as they slowly continued to get closer without my say so. Our chests were pushed up against each other and the sensations sent tingles down my body, and they centered in a place I didn't want them to. Not here, not now anyways.

My hands some how found their way to her hips, her hands hanging limp at her sides. I could hear my heart pumping faster and faster, I could feel her heart copying mine. Our noses brushed against one another, our lips centimeters away.

I was about to close my eyes, hers already shutting themselves, when the worst possible thing happened.

"Mitchie! Darling, the neck..." He stopped mid-sentence and watched us fly apart from each other. I took in a deep breath of air and felt a little dizzy as I stumbled, trying not to fall on my butt.

"What?!" I yelled at him, angry that he interupted the almost best moment of my life. My heart was still threatening to burst open.

"Oh...nevermind." He smiled at me while turning around and walking away in a very gayish way.

As I slapped my hand against my face, keeping it there to cool off my burning cheeks, I noticed Caitlyn standing far away from me. Crap.

"Uh..." What do I say?! What do I say!?

"Sorry." She whispered, but I heard it loud and clear. "I'm sorry."

Huh? Why is she sorry...for _me_ almost kissing _her_? Or did...did she think it was the other way around? Hope sprung inside of me like a bunny on Easter.

"No...it was all my fault." I quietly confessed, glancing over at Otto who was watching us from behind the counter. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well...uh...we should probably get back to the tour." Her voice was an octave too high. She sped past me and was out the door before I could even remember how to walk.

I chased after her, slowing only when I reached the counter. "This is why I hate gays." I spat at Otto who knew I was just kidding. "Fight the man, lesbo!" He joked while pumping a fist in the air.

When I was out the door and the fresh air hit me, I searched desperatly for her. I found her walking slowly back towards our houses. I ran to catch up with her as the clouds over head blocked out the sun.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn." I started, as I saw her cheeks turned red at my return. "I didn't mean to do that, I just lost control for a second."

"Control?" She asked, stopping and shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, the type that looked like a regular jacket but had short sleeves...I still don't get why they do that.

"Uh..." Nice, Torres. Real nice.

"Let's just forget it happened." She said while her cheeks flashed a burning red and she looked at the ground. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Long after we'd started walking back home, silence clinging to us like duck tape, I got enough courage to say what I had to say.

"I don't think it was a mistake." I whispered while glaring at my shoes. My stupid beat up hand me down converses that didn't even really fit. She didn't reply, not that I'd expected her to. So I kept talking. "I don't think it was wrong. A part of me really wanted to do it. The other part is still considering on turning around to go kill Otto."

Her quiet laugh made me smile. At least she was listening to me. We stopped outside her house, and I used every ounce of bravery I had to look up into her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I..." She was cut off by the sound of the front door of her house opening up with a scary thud as it hit the inside wall.

"Caitlyn!" The women in the doorway yelled out to us as we turned to look at her from the sidewalk. She had blond hair that had been bleached way too much. Even though there was a fairly short distance between us and the front door, I could tell she was no stranger to botox. She was wearing expensive clothes and what looked like snake skin boots. "Get your ass in this house, right now!"

I gasped, but before I could do anything besides that, Caitlyn was half way to the house. She looked scared and seemed to be pleading her mom not to do something. For a second I felt like barging in there after her, but the sane part of me kept my still.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled at me. My mouth fell open but I couldn't talk. "Get off my property before I call the cops!" I watched Caitlyn flash me a look that said she was sorry before whispering something to her mom and darting inside the house. "Scram!" She yelled at me while slamming shut the door.

My brain had turned itself off. I couldn't move, talk, I was surprised that I could even breath. But after a few mintures of standing completely still on the sidewalk, watching the house like a moron, a shiny truck pulled into the driveway.

I watched as boy, a few years older then myself, got out of the truck. He was staring at me with a confused expression and I notcied my mouth was still hanging open. I closed it while my blush covered my cheeks.

As he circled around the truck, walking over to me, I used my small and stupid brain to guess that this was Fred, Caitlyn's older brother.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a deeper then expected voice. He was tall and skinny. He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't wimpy looking. He had short-ish black hair and stunning brown eyes, just like Caitlyn's. He had on a blue polo and black skinny jeans that made my first thoughts about him easy to say. Hot. Hot. And more hot. He cleared his throat when I didn't answer him.

"Oh, um...I was just with Caitlyn." Don't sound so stupid! "And I...got distracted...so I...I'm gonna go now." I was about to turn and leave when he took a step closer to me. I stopped and watched him with careful eyes. What if he was a nut job like his mom?

"My name's Fred...some people call me Freddie." He stuck out his hand and I shook it quickly. He had strong rough hands. "You got a name?" He smiled at me. He had beautiful white, shiny teeth. His smile was just like Caitlyn's.

"Mitchie...Torres." Why add the last name? I've got to stop talking to myself.

"I didn't know Caitlyn could make friends faster then I could." He smiled while fidgeting with his car keys.

"We met at Camp Rock." Why not tell him your social security number while you're at it.

"Oh, yeah..._you're_ the Mitchie she never stops talking about." His smile seemed a little more fake. Like he wanted to frown, but held it in.

"Yeah, I suppose." Wow, I'm the biggest idiot ever. Why do boys always mess with me like this?

"Hey, uh..." He glanced at the house and saw something he didn't like, I could tell by his frown, but I didn't take my eyes off his face. He was too cute. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?" He seemed confident.

"Uh..." Holy crap, looks like this boy is attracted to idiots. "Like..." I couldn't say the words.

"Like on a date." He finished for me, flashing a smile that could Shane out of business.

"I...uh...y-yeah?" Wait...this is Caitlyn's brother! We almost kissed today, and now I'm saying yes to going on a date with her brother? I'm not that stupid! But...I could use this to my advantage. "Actually, you know, I think I should get to know you a little better. Like, say a family dinner at your place?"

"Sounds good." He smiled, triumph showing in his eyes. "Can I get you're number? You know, to tell you when to come over."

"Oh, um..." Crap, what were those digets again? "Caitlyn has my number."

"Oh...okay." He seemed a little confused at why I didn't just give it to him, but dropped it anyways. "Do you live nearby? I could give you ride." He pointed to his shiny truck.

"Oh, thanks, but...I'm only a street over." I smiled and took a step backwards.

"Okay, I'll uh...see you tonight." He beamed while turning towards the house again. His smile faded as he looked into one of the windows. I turned to see what it was, but who ever had been at the window watching us was gone.

The sound of the front door opening and thuding against the inside wall again scared me.

"Hey Freddie, could you..." Their mom stopped to glare at me. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"No, mom, it's okay." Freddie smile at her. She eased up at once. "She's my friend. And she's coming over for dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Oh...I guess. But I'll need you're help with the food. Oh, and could you hurry up and get in here? That thing you call your sister is acting like a..." She glanced at me and stopped. "Just hurry up, could you?" She flashed me a forced smile before disapearing within the house again. Wow, Caitlyn was right. She loves him way more then she likes her. I instantly felt bad for Caitlyn.

"See you tonight." He waved to me. Yeah. See you...at our date.

--

AN: Sooooooo, what's going on inside that little brain of yours?! XD


	4. My Super Hot Lover

AN: Okay, you all owe me big time for this one :) I'm your new favorite person, ha!

--

**Chapter 4 - My Super Hot Lover**

I knocked quietly on the door to the Gellar Estate. I waited a whole 24 seconds for the door to open.

"Mitchie, you look great." Freddie greeted. Wow, I'm wearing the exact same thing as before genius.

"Thanks." I politely replied. As he moved to the side to let me in, I couldn't help but let my eyes dart around the room, looking for the only reason I was even here. "Where's Caitlyn?"

He seemed a little troubled that I was asking for her...on our _date_. If that's what he wants to call it.

"I'd guess in her room. She never comes out of there, but I don't blame her." He spoke quietly while closing the door. "This way to dining room."

He reached out for my hand, but I was already sprinting to where he pointed before he could touch me. I silently gasped at how amazing the house was. From the outside it looked normal. On the inside it looked...expensive. Everything in here looked priceless and...breakable.

"Is a lot of this fragile?" I asked him while eyeing a vase.

"Some of them are. But they can all be replaced. It's not like they have a purpose anyways." He sounded a little distracted, and I wished I knew what he was thinking as we walked down a long hallway and then turned to the left to enter a large dining room area. The kitchen was visable on the other side of the room.

"Hello, Mitchie." Mrs. Gellar's voice sounded too happy and fake. I could tell she only tolerated me because Freddie liked me.

"Um, hi Mrs. Gellar." I tried to sound polite. She didn't buy it. Instead of keeping up the conversation she stalked off to the kitchen.

Freddie sat down at the fancy oak dining table, and gestured for me to sit next to him. I was about to sit down when Caitlyn walked into the room behind me. I turned to look at her, a smile on my lips whether I wanted it there or not. She looked puzzled, shocked, but most of all...scared.

"Mitchie?" She breathed, staring at me like I was big foot or something. Her gaze went straight to her mother who was in the kitchen, humming a pointless tune. "What are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?"

"Freddie invited me over." I tried to smile at him when we locked eyes for a breif moment.

"What? Why?" She looked at him, panic in her voice. God, if you don't want me here then just kick me out already.

"Because, I like her." He flashed me one of those jaw dropping smiles. "It's our first _date_."

Caitlyn looked like she was gonna explode, but didn't press the subject because their mom returned to the dining area with a plater full of food. It smelled good, but I'd let the others eat first in case it was poisoned.

I took the seat next to Freddie and Caitlyn took the other side of me. After Mrs. Gellar set the plater of food down she walked to the head of the huge dining table and took a seat.

I didn't notice what the food was until everyone was reaching out for it at once. Take out from China Central. That's their idea of a family meal? I tried not to laugh as I filled up my plate.

"So, Mitchie..." Mrs. Gellar began, taking a bite of chicken. Caitlyn's breathing sped up and I could swear she was about to have an asthma attack on me or something. "What do you plan to do with your life?"

Huh? What kind of a question is that?

"I...don't really know. My main goal is to be involved with music..." I trailed off, afraid of Mrs. Gellar going to go crazy on me.

"What's your backup plan for when that fails?" I glanced up at her. She looked as normal as she had ten seconds ago. Like she hadn't just insulted me.

"Oh, I...I uh, don't really have one." I'm in high school woman, I don't know everything.

"It's just like what I tell Caitlyn over there..." She pointed to make sure I knew which person she was talking about. Duh, who else would it be? "You need to have a real plan. Be a lawyer...or maybe a doctor...something worth doing."

"I think music is worth it. I think it's worth everything." I replied, trying not to sound too offended.

Both Caitlyn and Freddie sent nervous glances towards their mother. But she seemed calm on the outside.

"You remember that in a few years when you're homeless and begging for money on the side of the road." She smirked at her rice.

"I really don't think I'll be in that situation." I tried not to get angry.

"None of them do until the drug addiction drives them bankrupt." She smiled innocently at me.

Wow, maybe I do look like a pot smoker. First my teacher, now their mom. Is everyone a critic these days?

"No offense, but I'd rather be on the side of the road then a walking talking barbie doll." Oh crap. I'm gonna get it. Can chopsticks stab people? I better find the nearest exit...

Freddie and Caitlyn had the same scared look. Both were watching there mother's every move, ready to call the police.

"You little..." Before Mrs. Gellar could even get one insult out of her big mouth, Caitlyn had stood up, making everyone stare.

"No! You can say all the crap you want to me. But I'm not gonna sit here and watch you do it to her." Her voice was shaky and nervous. I'd never seen this side of Caitlyn.

Freddie stood up as well, his hand on my shoulder, pulling me up with him. "Mom, just take a drive. Go to your happy place."

Mrs. Gellar stood and smirked at her son. "That's why he's the favorite." She glared at Caitlyn before tossing her chopsticks on the table and turning towards the kitchen. She snatched the car keys and within a minute she was out the door and screeching tires could be heard.

The room's awkwardness didn't fade.

"Happy place?" I asked, trying to get us talking before the next ice age.

"It's code for her new favorite club." Freddie explained taking a step towards the door. "Wanna see my room?" He raised his eyesbrows and smiled at me.

I placed my hand on Caitlyn's shaking shoulder. "As cool as that sounds, I'd rather hang out with the person that actually defended me."

My sentence hurt him a lot more then I thought it would. He stormed off before another word could be said about the subject.

I turned slowly to Caitlyn. "By the way." I started and she bit her bottom lip. "I just totally _looove_ you're mom."

I was happy to see Caitlyn crack a smile.

"She's a handfull." She sighed before slowly grabbing onto my hand and pulling me out of the dining room, leaving the forgotten food.

We walked through the house, past a door that had a sign that said NO ENTRY. Mrs. Gellar's room no doubt.

Caitlyn opened the door to the room all the way at the end of the long hallway. I walked in before she shut the door behind us.

"Woa." I muttered while taking in her room.

The walls were blank, white, and the paint was chiping in some places. There was a wet spot on the ceiling, hurricane damage, in the corner. A small-ish bed was in the middle of the room, facing a very old window with tacky curtains. There was a tiny dressor off to the side, clothes all around it because they wouldn't all fit.

"It's not as...luxurious as the rest of the house." She confessed while moving to sit on the bed.

"It's like a match box compared the rest of the house." I laughed while sitting down next to her. She gave me a look and I added, "Just the way I like it."

She smiled and leaned against me. Our shoulders pushing together.

"I'm still thinking about actually moving into that vintage shop we went to." She giggled. I laughed too, but the reminder of our almost kiss made the room silent.

"Um...we should probably talk about what happened there." I suggested, not making eye contact.

"Or we could just say we did, and not." She gave a nervous giggle.

"Yeah but...I just can't stop thinking about it. Mistake...or not. I really wanted it...and that kind of messes up our friendship." Is it a problem when you have to tell the truth to everyone? What's with the Gellar family and my need to blurt it all out?

"I...I kinda wanted it too." She blushed.

Without exchanging any more words I slowly moved my hand to where it was on top of hers. Our fingers laced together in the warm, cozy, but in no way easy to look at room. I looked up into her brown eyes, getting lost in them. My other hand reached up to her face and carefully cupped her cheek. Without any more waiting, our lips crashed together in a moment of heated excitement, and pure lust.

Her skin felt soft and warm in my hand. I pulled her closer to me. That's all my brain could allow me to do while she moved her legs around. I'm not sure how, but when we pulled apart I was straddling her waist, her hands gently placed on my hips.

I sucked in a breath of air, ready to continue what we'd started, but when I leaned down to kiss her again she pressed herself further into the pillow that had some how gotten under her head.

"Please don't say we have to talk about this." I whispered, gazing at her lips like they were a million dollars.

"Mitchie..." Her cheeks turned red and eyes darted around the room. She wouldn't look at me.

"Sorry." Well...it was good while it lasted? Ugh, it could've lasted a little longer.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, looking up into my eyes. I tried not to move. Maybe she'd forget I was on top of her? That's the plan. My only plan.

"No, it's my fault...I shouldn't have done that." Yes, I should've. I would kill myself if I hadn't done that.

"No...I'm sorry. It's still all my fault." She muttered, her voice shaky.

"Fine, it's your fault." I gave her a smile. Thankfully she smiled back, and that would've made my day if she didn't glance down see how we were positioned. But I didn't care when her smile vanished. I didn't care when she looked back up at me, confused and a little scared. I didn't care when I heard sounds somewhere in the room.

I leaned down, my lips so close that they were gently brushing against hers. I glanced up into her eyes, she looked terrified, but she didn't stop me. I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against hers. It took all my strength not to attack her lips and start ripping all her clothes off.

There was a faint knock on the door, but it sounded like it was miles and miles away. I didn't let it bother me as our lips parted and her tongue glided into my mouth. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine and tingly sensations all across my body.

There was another knock, a harder one, and the sound of someone talking. I didn't pay it any attention as her our tongues touched for the very first time. I tuned out the third and loudest knock as she sucked on my bottom lip, sending feelings I'd never felt before to places that made not ripping her clothes off her body even harder.

There was more sound from the door, and finally Caitlyn pulled her lips back and shouted, "What?" In an aggravated tone. I smiled. She was just as ticked off about the person outside the door interupting our make-out session as I was.

"Mom'll be back soon." Freddie's voice came from the other side of the door. He said something else but it was too muffled to understand.

"I can't hear you." Caitlyn called out, not looking at me, but only at the door. Was she ashamed to be kissing me?

The door opened with a creaking sound and Freddie walked, his eyes on his phone, and repeated, "Mom'll be here soon. If I were you I'd go clean the kitchen up to get on her good side..." He stopped when he looked up and saw our positions. His phone fell out of his hands and hit the ground with a small thud. "What the hell?! She's my date remember?" He was glaring at Caitlyn.

We rolled off the bed, standing in front of him, our cheeks burning red. Was this whole family bipolar?

"Yeah, about that Freddie." A smirk came to her face as she walked over to him and slung her arm over his shoulders. "Rule number one, always keep your guests entertained."

"That was _really_ entertaining." I added while a smirk matching Caitlyn's grew on my lips.

"Number two..." She continued while looking up at her brother. "When your date leaves you for your younger sister...it's time to consider getting at least a little bit cool."

"Yep." I agreed as he looked between the two of us.

"Number three..." Her smirk turned into a small frown. "Don't rat our your sister to your mom. Please, Freddie! If it'd be easier on you, me and Mitchie can run over to her house, that way mom will never know. You just have to cover for us!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, whatever, but..." He took a step back from her and looked at both of us before saying, "You have to find me a new date. For this Saturday!"

Caitlyn was about to complain but I got to it first, "Done! I know the perfect person for you!"

She gave me a look and then nodded her head at her brother. "Perfect." She agreed.

"She better be." He muttered while turning to leave. He stopped to pick up his phone and then walked out of the room.

"Come on!" I laughed while grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door, down the hall, out the front door, to the sidewalk, down the street, took a right, down my street, then a right into my house.

I panted the whole way up the stairs to my room.

"Where's your parents?" She asked, out of breath as we walked into my room, I closed the door behind her.

"Don't know, don't care." I said while pushing her down on my bed. I straddled her again and didn't hesitate to attack her lips. She didn't say anything, but a moan came from deep in her throat. As if it were possible, that just turned me more on.

Our hands didn't wait to roam each others bodies, even for the clothes to fly off. I'd never imagined doing _this _with her, but then again I never thought it'd feel _that_ good. Our bodies connected better then you could imagine.

It was the best feeling in the world, opening your eyes to see the sun streaming through the windows, the person you love by your side.

The room was warm and cozy. I rolled over, carefully, so I wouldn't diturb her. She had her back to me, and was facing the wall. Her tan bare back was all I could see, the sheets lazily laying across her body.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Morning sunshine." I whispered into her ear as she blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. She turned her head to look up at me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, a smirk on my face as I cuddled in closer to her warm body.

"No! God, you're like the energizer bunny. You just keep going, and going, and going." She giggled, her eyes fluttering shut. "What time is it?"

"Uh..." I glanced over to the clock on my desk. "Noon." I answered before kissing her shoulder.

"What's today?" She asked, moving her body so that she was belly side up. The sheets gracefully fell so that they laid just above her hips.

My eyes popped out of head. Seeing Caitlyn naked in the dark is one thing. Seeing Caitlyn naked in the morning with the sunlight shining across her body, is an entirely different experience. I could feel the lump grow in my throat as I stared at her chest. I'm not gonna lie to you, it was better then staring at Connect 3. All of them shirtless. And wet. In bathing suits. Really short bathing suits. Speedos. Yeah, it was that good.

She glanced up at me and giggled, making her chest rise a fall in quick motions. Hmmm...I'm gonna have to make her laugh more often.

"Having fun?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

I didn't bother to turn away and blush. I didn't care that I'd been caught red handed, I just wanted to stare at her some more.

"Oh yeah." I breathed, trying to keep my hands to myself. Wait, where are my hands? I found one propping my head up on a pillow, and the other perfectly still on her stomach. Sooo close...just a few more inches...no! Focus, Torres.

"Any idea what today is?" Caitlyn asked again, looking for my calendar.

"October somethin'." I replied, taking adventage of her looking the other way to wipe off my drool.

"It's Halloween!" She exclaimed, a big toothy grin on her face.

"I know what we can go as." I whispered, tearing my eyes off her body and bringing them to her her brown eyes.

"What?" She asked, glancing at my own uncovered chest. That made me smile.

"My super hot lover." I whispered seductively into her ear, licking it for the full effect. I felt her shiver and when our eyes locked again there was lust shining in hers.

"Only if you'll go as my lesbian sex slave." She giggled while biting her lip.

"Pssh, I'd..." I but off mid-sentence, about to say something flirty, but then I realized what she'd just said. "Lesbian?"

Her cheeks turned a pink-ish color and she avoided my gaze.

"I just...I've been meaning to tell for awhile." She whispered.

"Well, it's about time!" I gave her a look as she glanced up at me. She smiled and then pecked my lips.

"I could get used to that." I muttered before leading a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I'm just worried about going home." She confessed once I had reached her collar bone.

"Why? Freddie's gonna cover for you." I muttered against her soft skin.

"Only if we find him a date, and you have no idea how hard that's gonna be." She complained while running her fingers through my hair.

"Got it covered." I whispered as my kisses continued to get wetter, harder, and further away from her lips.

"Are you sure?" Her voice shot up an octave as I reached my destination point. A moan escaped mouth.

"Positive." I muttered before we did a replay of last nights events.

It was around two when we finally got dressed and headed downstairs for food.

"Here." I tossed her the remote before entering the kitchen. I could hear Spongebob talking to Squidward as I made us sandwhiches. I noticed a note on the counter and read it before taking off to the living room were Caitlyn sat on the couch, giggling at something Spongebob just said.

"Here you go." I handed her her lunch.

"Thank you." She pecked my lips before taking a rather large bite of it.

"Mom left me a note." I said after taking a bite myself. "Her and dad are at some cooking convention thing in Pensacola. They'll be back tonight."

"Hmm, so we get the entire house to ourselves for the rest of the day?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, we get to pick out costumes for tonight." I grinned before finishing of my food.

"What are you planning on putting me in?" She asked while turning to the TV.

"I was thinking we could go as a donkey. You could be the ass, just like normal." I laughed before getting wacked in the head with a couch pillow.

"Watch it, Torres. I'm the boss in this relationship." She laughed while I tossed the pillow to the side.

"So, we're together?" I asked, trying to keep it casual.

"I'm not sure what we are." She quietly confessed, staring at the TV.

"We're two girls who just an intense night of physical contact." I smirked at her while she blushed.

"You know what I meant." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I still like saying it. _Physical contact_." I leaned in close to her and placed my hand on her thigh.

"Don't get yourself too excited, Torres." She whispered while turning to smile at me.

"Don't hold back on me, Gellar." I whispered while pressing my lips against hers.

"Mitchie..." She said in between kisses. "We...have...to...costumes..."

I pulled away, a little sad, and stood up. I pulled her with me and replied, "Yeah, it'll be getting dark too soon. We need to get all _fabulous_!"

I pulled her with me as we left Spongebob and Mrs. Puff flying off a cliff in a boat.

We ended up just putting on some of my clothes and going as hippies. Not too hard to pull off. And if I do say so myself, we look pretty good.

"We look hot." Caitlyn said as we posed for the mirror.

"No, _you_ look hot. _I_ look smoking!" I giggled before giving her a surprise kiss. I still couldn't get used to kissing her. It was the same new and shocked feeling every time.

"Yeah, okaaaaay." She laughed while running a finger across my cheek.

"You ready to get some candy?" I asked, slipping my hands into her back pockets. She gasped and I took advantage of that by sticking my tongue into her mouth.

When our ten mintue make-out session was done, I pulled back titled my head to the side.

"Maybe we should skip the candy." She said looking into my eyes.

"My parents will be back any minute." I reminded her. It would've been fine, but we weren't exactly the quietest people when in the bedroom.

"Then candy here we come." She smiled before taking my hand and dragging me out the front door. As we started to walk towards the street, pumpkin shaped buckets in our hands, my dad's car pulled up.

"Hey girls!" My mom greeted as we walked past her getting out of the car. "Don't be gone too long! Call us if you need us to pick you up!"

"Hey, mom?" I turned around to face her, still walking beside Caitlyn.

"Yes?" She called shutting the car door.

"Can Caitlyn spend the night?" I asked, of course she'd say yes. It's a holiday. My mom is a sucker for holidays.

"Yeah, you kids have fun!" She called before turning for the house.

"Why am I spending the night?" She asked while the sky got darker by the minute. I would have thought it was just night time coming, but when I took a closer look it was storm clouds.

"I figured you could use some more time from your lovely mom." I answered while watching two cute little kids dressed as ghosts ran past us, laughing as their parents chased after them.

She gently grabbed onto my arm and stopped us from walking. I was about to crack a slow poke joke when she pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't ask any questions.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding onto me like it was a life or death situation. "For everything."

"We better get some candy before all the little munchkins steal all the good stuff. Come on." I smiled as we pulled apart. I held onto her hand while we walked along the side walk. A gentle rumble of thunder came across the dark sky.

We went to every house on my street, and the next, and the next, and the next, but we avoided Caitlyn's street. We'd been out for a good three hours, and our buckets were overflowing with goodies as we swung them around.

We started walking for home, lightning shooting across the sky.

"What am I?" I asked while running over to a tree and wrapping my arms around it. She almost fell over laughing. When she calmed down enough to speak, it was covered in giggles.

"Tree hugger!" She exclaimed as another loud burst of thunder shook the ground.

I stumbled over to her and immediatly reached for her hand. I'd been holding it all night, and no one, not even the crazy old lady on Rolando Street, said anything about it. It thrilled me to be able to hold her hand in public. Even if it was Halloween and people were letting things like that slide without a word on it.

"You kids better get home quick now!" A lady called after a group of kids as they left her front door, laughing at the top of their lungs. "It'll be rainin' cats 'n' dogs any minute now!"

We walked along the sidewalk, a street away from mine, as it began to sprinkle all around us.

"We'll be soaked before we make it." Caitlyn complained while looking up at the dark sky.

"If you keep giving me that look then that'll totally happen." I laughed. She opened in her mouth in fake shock.

"What look?" She asked while giving me the most seductive look in history. I grunted.

"Why? Why must you tease me like that?" I asked as she busted out laughing, the rain falling harder around us.

"Why do you put up with me? Because you're a dork?" She countered with a smirk.

"Yes...and no." I replied as the rain began to really fall down on us. We broke into a sprint towards the house. It was raining so hard that you couldn't see anything that wasn't three feet in front of you. I grabbed onto Caitlyn so I wouldn't loose her in the falling ocean.

Once we were at the front steps of my house, panting from our hard core running, she put on a sarcastic expression. I stepped closer to see her through the blinding rain.

"Then why, Mitchie?" She asked me. "Because I love you." I answered while the rain poured down on us.

She looked serious all of a sudden, then a smile came to her face.

"Besides Freddie, waaaaay back in the old days, and my dad...you're the only one that's ever said that to me." She confessed as rain, or tears, fell down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a wet hug and then pressed my lips against hers before whispering, "I'll always love you."

She smiled at me before kissing me and saying, "I love you, too."

It would have been the most chick flick material moment, if it weren't for the rain. It stung our skin as it continued to fall on us. I opened the front door just as a loud boom of thunder shook the ground. I could hear the weather report coming from the television in the living room as we walked in and shut the door behind us.

My mom came flying around the corner when she heard us come in.

"Oh! I was so worried about you two." She looked like she wanted to hug us, but was fighting it because of the fact that we were dripping. "I'll get some towels."

"No, mom, it's okay. We'll just head upstairs and take a shower. Caitlyn can borrow some of my clothes." I smiled while slipping past her and climbing the steps, Caitlyn on my heels.

"Try not to make a mess!" She called behind us as we slipped into my room.

"You want the first shower?" Caitlyn asked as I closed the door.

"Who said anything about taking more then one? I was thinking we could share, you know, save water." I smirked at her as her cheeks went rosy with a blush.

"Race you." She laughed while we ran back out my door and to the bathroom. Thankfully, the running water and storm outside was the perfect cover for what went on in there.

--

AN: Did I just kill you with the fluffy-ness of the chapter, or what?! XD


	5. Everyone's Happy

AN: So this is the last chapter. Yeah, I know, sad. But don't worry, I have plans in my head for my next Maitlyn adventure.

--

**Chapter 5 - Everyone's Happy**

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Breakfast!" Mom yelled through the door.

I rolled over, and grunted out a reply. I listened for her footsteps heading down the stairs before I whispered to the angel next to me, "Morning."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a smile. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I didn't have any problem with that, but if my mom was expecting us downstairs ready to eat in a few minutes...lets just say I can't handle being this close to a naked Caitlyn without the obvious happening. It's like trying to resist a diamond that's right in front of you.

"Nooooo." I protested, half of me wanting to let my hormones get the best of me, the other half trying to focus. "Foooood."

"Fine." She murmured while slowly rolling off my cozy bed. As she searched my room for clothes to wear, I peeked out the window. It was still cloudy and raining, but not pouring like last night. As I sighed and pushed the curtains back into place when I felt something pinch me.

I squeaked and turned around to see Caitlyn smirking and holding up two possible outfits.

"That was my butt!" I smiled.

"I know." She grinned while laying one outfit down on the bed. "I like this one better."

Even though I was trying not to let myself get out of control, I couldn't stop my eyes from exploring her body.

"The clothes are over here, Torres." She said, still looking at the two outfits in front of her. I giggled before placing one hand on her stomach from behind her, the other on her hip.

"I like what you're wearing now." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm not wearing anything." She pointed out, glancing back at me.

"Exactly." I smirked, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm sure your parents will like it just as much." She replied while picking up the second outfit and walking to the other side of the room to put it on.

I sighed and tilted my head to the side while putting on the outfit she had set to the side. I didn't care what I looked like, even though I noticed none of my clothes matched. All that mattered was that Caitlyn and I could be together.

"Ready?" She asked while pulled the shirt over my head. I finger combed my hair and walked over to her, pecking her lips as I walked past her, and walked out the door.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We'd decided to tell my parents about _us _later on, after we'd had a few more sleepovers, because they probably wouldn't let us stay in the same bed after they found out we were dating.

I figured my mom would take it pretty well, I'm already convinced she has some kind of idea about us. My dad is a whole seperate story. I've never really gotten is side on how he feels about same sex relationships, but I'm sure he won't kick me out or anything harsh like that. He might need some time though.

As for Caitlyn's parents, I have no idea how to break it to them, or when to. We've already decided her mom would be kept in the dark unless it she _had _to know. As for her dad, she said she already told him about her being a lesbian, so there shouldn't be a problem there. Speaking of her dad...

"When's your dad getting back from his vaca from the mayor looney town?" She knew I meant her mom. She smiled at that while spreading her legs out on the grass. We were in my backyard...all twenty feet of it.

"In a few days. Hey, I just thought about it...but shouldn't you be at school or something?" She gave me a look before taking a sip of her juice box. Excuse me, _my _juice box.

"Our school is so cool that they let us have Halloween and the day after off. I didn't think that was legal...but some how they got the school board or whatever to agree to it a few years ago." I explained. I hadn't been paying much attention to the dates lately, but I think it's Friday. I looked up at the cloudy sky as it sprinkled around us.

"I wish I could go to your school." She murmured, setting down my juice box.

"Why can't you?" I asked, remembering that her mom wanted to home school her.

"Barbie, special bitch addition, won't let me out of her clutches." She frowned at her shoes.

"Well, you can always ask your dad to let you go." I suggested while running my fingers across her arm.

"I'm pretty sure he's away because their getting ready for divorce number three. Which means I'll have to pick one of them to stay with." She mumbled.

"So pick your dad. Isn't that he obvious choice to make?" I asked.

"Think about it, Mitchie. He's not gonna stay in the same town my mom is in, and probably not even the same state." She explained.

"Oh..." I hadn't seen that before now. When, not if, but when her parents got the divorce final, her dad would be moving somewhere far away from her mom. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to stick around her either, but that means Caitlyn will be moving too. Why did my life have to suck so bad? I tried to fight back the urge to cry and throw a fit.

"But we don't have anything to worry about, I'm staying with the wicked witch." She quietly told me while rubbing her arm.

"What!? Are you crazy? She'll kill you in your sleep! Why would you pick her over your dad? You told me yourself how much you love him." I didn't want to see her go, or even think about it, but staying with her mom is a suicide move.

"But my mom is staying here...in Florida...where you are..." She looked up into my eyes.

"You'd stay with your mom just to be with me?" I asked so quietly that I was surprised she heard me.

"As much as I love my dad...and as much as I hate my mom...it's nothing compared to how much I love you." My stomach felt weak. The yard was spinning around me and the lump in my throat made it hard to breathe.

Never, ever ever ever, has anyone said anything like that to me before. Sure, my parents love me a lot. Sure, Sierra has said it once or twice with a friendly hug. Sure, my really old and smelly relatives have said they loved me. But no one has ever made me want to cry when they said it. None of the others made feel pathetic and unworthy. I don't deserve Caitlyn. Look at what she's willing to do to be with me. I'm not that special.

I didn't realize I was crying until she pulled me into a hug. I just sat there wrapped in her arms, my face hidden in her hair as I let the waterworks go. I'm such a baby sometimes.

"I l-love you." I sobbed against her neck.

"I don't just love you, Mitchie. I _need_ you. I'm nothing without you. I've never been more happy then I am right now. And it's all because of you." She whispered back.

"I love you." I repeated. No matter how many times I said it, it never came out the way I wanted. It was never powerful enough to show her how much I love her. How much _I _need her.

"Maybe we should go inside." She suggested. I stood up beside her and the rain began to fall harder. I guessed that was why we were heading into the house.

I tossed my empty juice box into the garbage and followed Caitlyn to the stairs, wiping the last tears away. Coming down the stairs was my mom, who looked really upset over something.

"Mom, is everything okay?" I asked. It's not like her to be mad. She was usually calm about everything.

"The nerve..." She muttered to herself before looking up at us. "Oh, hey girls. Actually, Caitlyn's mom called." Oh crap. "She asked if Caitlyn was over here but before I could answer her she was yelling at me." My mom looked hurt. No one ever yelled at my mom. She was just too nice. Nobody could get mad at her.

Caitlyn and I exchanged a nervous glance. "What'd she say?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"She was going on about how Caitlyn had run away from home and if she didn't get her...you know what, back home soon she could just stay with us for the rest of her life. Give or take a few adjectives in the middle, and few_ more _adjectives that I don't even wanna say." She explained. I had a feeling that she was leaving all the bad parts out. That her mom had said a lot more stuff then that.

"So what'd you tell her?" I asked, my concern showed in my voice that was an octave too high.

"Well, I told her what any good mom would say." Oh God. "I told her that Caitlyn can just stay with us if that's the way she's gonna treat her. She was madder then anything but she said she'd send Caitlyn's brother with Caitlyn's stuff later. And even though she didn't say it at the time, I'm sure she meant to say that she loves you, Caitlyn." She gave Caitlyn a sympathetic look.

I jumped on my mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Caitlyn was soon in on the group hug, and I was laughing like a lunatic.

"Thank you so much, Connie." Caitlyn smiled at her.

"Aw, it's no problem. Mitchie's always wanted a sister." She laughed.

"Uh..." Way to kill the mood mom. "Actually...we've been meaning to tell you something."

I reached out and took Caitlyn's warm hand in mine as we let the big group hug go. My mom noticed and she looked like she was fighting a smile, or maybe a frown, I can't tell.

"Me and Caitlyn...are kind of like, uh...you know, like a...couple?" I'm not sure how you tell your mom that you're dating you the girl that your mom just said could move in with you. I didn't read the instruction manual on this one.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at me. She must of seen the worried expression on both our faces because she added, "And I'm completely okay with that."

"Thank you mom. I love you so much." I hugged her again before Caitlyn added, "Thank you so much, Connie. You're like the mom I always wanted."

My mom gave her one of those 'I'm gonna cry' looks and she pulled her into a hug. I was getting jealous for a second, but they let go soon enough to were I didn't have to worry about it.

When both myself and Caitlyn were up in my room, my dad at his store and my mom out running around doing crazy mom stuff, I thought it'd be a good idea to let Sierra in on the deal.

I called her over and I was surprised to see that Freddie got here with Caitlyn's crap load of junk before she did. I made him stay, so that made three of us up in my room.

"When can I go?" He asked impatiently.

"I told you, after my friend gets here. I want both of you to meet her." I held back my smirk.

She finally got here about half an hour later, complaining that her mom insisted on her staying to help clean the three dirty litter boxes that their twelve cats use. I tried not to bust out laughing as I dragged her up to my room.

I sprinted in and stood in the middle of the room, Caitlyn on my bed and Freddie in a bean bag on the floor reading one of my stupid summer reading books that I hadn't read last summer.

"So I was all like why do I have to stay and help, they're your cats! And then I was like..." Sierra stopped when she noticed my other visitors in the room. "Who are they and why are they looking at me?"

I laughed and pointed to Caitlyn and then Freddie. "That's my friend Caitlyn from Camp Rock, and that's her older, more mature, very available, very handsome, brother Freddie. He's really smart, and available. He's got a truck too. A shiny one. And he's available. Did I mention he's single? Oh yeah, he's single. Like just, so single!" Could I drop any more hints?

Freddie looked up from the book at the mention of handsome. He grinned that jaw dropping grin at Sierra and I swear, the connection was there. At least, I hoped it was.

I nudged her towards him, and he took the bait.

"You like Star Trek?" He asked, pointing to the funny looking triangle thing that was pinned to her shirt.

"Of course. It's only the greatest intergalactic show ever invented." She seemed star struck and sat down next to him. They started talking in a different language. I guessed it was that stupid Star Trek talk that all dorks are required to know.

I took my seat next to Caitlyn and she giggled.

"Looks like you _did _have it under control." She whispered as the two love nerds kept going on in that same funky language.

"I hope so. I've been trying to get that girl out of that cat house for years." I whispered while looking away from the love struck teenagers and over to my own romance partner.

"Saving the world, one geek at a time." She giggled as they switched back to english and began talking about the book Freddie had in his hands.

"We should get paid to do this." I commented.

"We'd be rolling in money." She giggled back.

"Hey guys." Freddie announced to the room, standing up with Sierra at his side. "We're gonna head over to the smoothie place in town."

When Sierra wasn't looking, he added in a silent thank you. But then when Freddie was heading out the door, Sierra mouthed thank you to us, too. I'm sooo opening a business. Maybe I can set up a little cart next to Otto's place.

We waited for the door to shut downstairs before attacking each others clothing. It wasn't long before we were both asleep in my bed.

I was finally happy. Caitlyn was snuggled up next to me. Sierra was out with Freddie doing God knows what by now. My mom's okay with us being an _us_. I was finally happy with everything.

I just can't wait to see the look on Shane's face when we show up at Camp Rock next summer holding hands.

--

**THE END**

AN: I know it's short and has a really bad ending, but don't worry. A sequel is already being formed in my noggin'. XD


End file.
